1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body front structure.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-143871, filed Jun. 24, 2010, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a vehicle body includes a cabin (vehicle interior) which occupants enter, an engine room that is disposed in front of the cabin and stores an engine and the like, and a dashboard (dash panel) that partitions the engine room from the cabin. Various components are mounted on the dashboard. Accordingly, various techniques, which increase the support stiffness for supporting these components, are disclosed.
For example, dashboard cross-members (dash cross-members) and a booster mounting reinforcement are often joined to the dashboard (dash panel). The booster mounting reinforcement is a reinforcing plate that reinforces a portion on which a brake booster is mounted.
Among these, there is a member that joins the middle portion of the dashboard cross-member in the width direction of a vehicle to a front end portion of a tunnel portion extending from the lower central portion of the dashboard. Further, there is a structure where the booster mounting reinforcement includes a reinforcement main body and a reinforcing arm portion extending inward from the reinforcement main body in the width direction of a vehicle and joined to the middle portion of a dash cross-member in the width direction of a vehicle (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2007-30627).
According to the above-mentioned structure, it is possible to transmit a load, which is input to the booster mounting reinforcement, to the dashboard or the dashboard cross-member through not only the reinforcement main body but also the reinforcing arm portion, and to efficiently distribute the input load.